Book the Twelfth:The Morbid Motel
by DarkDreamer204
Summary: Follow the Baudelaires during the journey and stay at a certain hotel.(BAD SUMMARY)
1. Chapter 1

If you have ever traveled in an automobile for a long period of time you would know how excruciatingly boring in can turn out to be. Normally a person might turn on the radio and listen to music or just listen to the fast chatter of the radio host but in a taxi you normally wouldn't do that. In the Baudelaire children's case there long journey in a car was anything but boring. Im sure your mother/father/guardian has at least in one point of their life told you to never get into a car with strangers but once again in the Baudelaire's case they had no other choice.

The children sat quiet for a few moments before they started interrogating poor Ms. Snicket but once they did they couldn't help themselves but to go stir crazy. A word which here means bombard the poor women with the questions they had been pondering for the longest time. The words spouted out of the sibling's mouths like vomit coming out of a ten year olds the first time he or she rode the largest rollercoaster they could find after a series or corndogs.

First out of Violet's mouth it came "If you are Kit Snicket are you the certain sister of Jacques Snicket?"

Then Klaus "Are you a member of V.F.D ?"

The even Sunny questioned the woman "Machyo!?!"

" My my children I know you have a lot of questions but before you continue with any others I would like to tell you a little bit about my self and hopefully while doing so answer yours. But first I have a few questions of my own. I would like you to lend you ears for just a few moments." She answered politely. By saying that she wanted the orphans to lend her their she didn't physically want to borrow their ears for some seemingly strange deed she just plainly wanted them to listen and that they did.

" Now…my first question" she continued "What in the name of all that is good does machyo mean!?!"


	2. Chapter 2

I once knew a strange lady by the name of Achi Cachi Livarachi who has been dead for many years now but her name wasn't the strangest thing about her. This woman carried pigeon feed in her pocket at all times for the soul reason it might rain. She never told me how this made sense in any way shape or form. When the woman spoke you could never understand a thing that she said she might have said "My dear boy your fly is un done!" and I would have herd "Ma puppy eely monoydtosis!" most of the time little did I know she was giving advice but I of course thought the woman was speaking gibberish. Therefore I would be on my merry way never realizing that my zipper should have been zippered at once! It would have been a wonderful thing if any one in this world could understand her and she could have helped many people. But there was one time I was amazed I could understand the fowl smelling woman was when she told me "Things are newt allays as they seed". And to this day I believe she was saying, "Things aren't always as they seem." And in this part of the depressing Baudelaire orphans lives this plays a huge and important role.

Kit Snicket and the children had riding merrily in the car. They had been silent for some time now humming happily to her self she would pause in the middle of the song and ask a question like "What did they like to do in their spare time" or in other words when they weren't running from villains with bad hygiene. They would them answer in a polite manner with responses like "Oh well Sunny likes to cook and such and Violet invents and Klaus reads until his eyes close." boring conversation about there selves and Kit were basically the only happenings that went on in the car for just about two hours. But no one really minded because they got to know each other very well. Then something popped into Violet's mind

"Ummm…excuse me Kit but why is it that you're rather taken with asking us questions that have rather obvious answers." She asked politely.

"Well my dears" she began "I have been in hiding for some time now. I will explain more about that later. But any way I have not heard anything more about you than you were the spawn of two of my dearest friends on this earth until I read of the fire in the newspaper and I was determined to find you. I was having no luck what so ever until I met a charming young man by the name of Quigley Quagmire. He claimed to be searching for you too. So we teamed up and I tracked you down using the information he had in that nice little book of his and had him send you a coded telegram. I figured you being your parents children must have had a high level of intelligence and would hopefully soon understand the code and thank heavens you did. So you see my dears you are like total strangers to me all I no is what Quigley has told me. All three of you children are brilliant. He has told me you're approximate ages and that Klaus has a rather wide vocabulary and where's glasses, Sunny has four rather sharp teeth and that violet ties her hair up when she's ready to save the day and mentioned that she had rather pretty eyes but I really don't understand that last part."

At that part Violet grinned and blushed ferociously. "Well that's a brief summary of us" she said as the car came to a halt.

The children looked out of the window and were surprised to find not a large luxurious hotel but a small opening to a forest.

"Um Kit" Klaus began "This doesn't look much like a hotel."

"Oh my dear no one ever said about go to a hotel when I have a house!" Kit answered. It was becoming clear to the Baudelaire's that Ms. Kit Snicket was a brilliant person but was at times an air head. " Oh my I'm sorry if you're referring to Hotel Denouement we wont be going any where near that place until tomorrow the less time we spend there the better now get out or the car and follow me!"

And this the Baudelaire children did. They hopped out of the taxi (well they didn't actually hop the more like quickly stepped out of the vehicle) and followed the women into the forest.

"Kappa Modozwodi!" Sunny meant something like " Ms. Snicket you might mentioned but a brief five seconds ago that we were going to your home. We are now currently walking deeper into a forest. WOMEN HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!"

Violet was quicktranslating not mentioning the " HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!" and just simply snickering at her sister's crude humor.

" My home is in the forest. As I told you earlier I went into hiding and decided I should sty there for a little while to I built my self a home and too some of my stuff frm the V.F.D headquarters to place in my new home. So my home had to be well hidden and what better way to hide it then with nature!" she exclaimed " Now this forest is out in the middle of no where so I didn't have ot put my home that far in but just so far as no hunter running astray would find it so we have a bit of a walk."

The woman and the children walked for about fifteen minutes until a small cottage could be seen in the distance. It look like the home of the seven dwarfs in the story of snow white and the seven dwarfs which happened to be a favorite of the children.

They were almost to the home when they heard a loud scream coming from the cottage all of them began to run could have happened that could have caused someone to scream and who could it have been?

Ok wat'd yea think. It was a bit longer than the last chapter but the one after tjis will be even longer I hope. Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

When a person yelps they may be doing this for a number of reasons perhaps they have fallen into a deep hole and are unable to sustain the strength to merely climb or they have been hit in the head with a large pointy object and may feel the need to take it out of course you do not have necessarily yell for those reasons. But I advise you to if you find yourself in that sort of situation for if you don't you will remain in that hole until some one walks by this hole and says to his or her self "Hmm I wonder if some one has fallen into that hole and has not thought to there selves to yell for help?" and in the other case if you do not yell you may find yourself in a number of uncomfortable and embarrassing situations such as minding your own business and walking to the town market with the hole town staring at the large pointy object receding from your forehead. So when you feel the need to yell please do so. Like now would be a good time to yell being the fact you are probably being force against your will to read this horrible story because unless you have been sent to an insane asylum you are in your right state of mind and would be reading a happy story that will fill your dreams with thoughts of pink bunnies and flowers and I am sorry to tell you this is not that type of story.

The piercing scream coming from the small yet quaint cottage reached the ears of the Baudelaires and their new found friend's ears like a hurricane hitting a small island. A rush of confusion and sudden unawareness of their surrounding fell over the children as they rushed to the house to see what the commotion was about and burst through the door. An immediate sense of safeness hit them. As they peered into the house they could see a small room with two couches and a miniature TV set against the wall on the other side of the room was an old stove placed next to a long counter and a garbage can that seemed to be over flowing. The refrigerator was set across from a small round table with four wooden chairs and a vase of roses placed directly in the middle of the table. There was a door at the end of the room which the children guessed led to Kit's bedroom.

But the detail the children failed to notice was the lump standing over the counter bleeding slightly. But it didn't take them long to realize that there was a boy who seemed to have split his finger open chopping carrots.

"Quigley!" Violet exclaimed running towards her lost friend and embracing him in a rather large bear hug probably near crushing his lungs.

"Um…Violet I missed you…too but I have…a slight injury to tend to!" Quigley replied with a few gasps in between his words.

"Oh dear! You're bleeding! Run it under cold water and put pressure on it!" she barked at him.

As Violet tended to her ailing friends wound, Klaus tended to something else in the room, the book shelf. It was positioned next to one of the couches. It went from ceiling to the floor at was about two and a-half feet wide. As he stared a bit closer he realized it was stocked full of books but one was a bit different than the others…

Mean while Sunny tended to the carrot Quigley had been chopping up and started to bite it as she watched Klaus examine a big white book with interest and also watched as Violet bandaged Quigley's hand with care. This was quickly getting boring so as if she were changing the channel on the television turned her head to watch kit who was looking rather drowsy as she was sitting on the couch staring at the garbage can with interest. Kit being the nut that the Baudelaire's were coming to know, was not surprising the little Baudelaire. Kit was a short woman with piercing gray eyes and soft auburn hair tied back in a ponytail one could say she had a very sophisticated look about her. Sophisticated yet strange.

It was nearing dark when Kit finally stopped staring at the garbage can and said "Well this has been an interesting day maybe we should turn in for the night it's getting pretty late."

"Kit I don't mean to be rude but your cabin as cozy and lovely as it is, is rather small, where are four children and a grown women going to sleep?" Klaus asked in a polite tone so not to offend the woman who seemed to have gone threw a lot of trouble just to have them in her house.

"Oh Klaus did you think I'd get you all the way here and not think of where you children would rest your head! What do you think I'm some sort of a nutter with half of a brain!" at this the children , even Quigley, looked around at themselves but continued to listen to listen to the hostess ramble on, " Well of course I thought about it. Come follow me this way." She finished as she walked over threw the kitchen pass the table and took one last look at the garbage can and stopped rite in front of a bare wall.

The children looked around incredulously which here means wondering how on earth they were supposed to sleep on a wall. Kit was seemingly strange woman the Baudelaire's thought…but she couldn't have been delusional or Quigley would not stayed with the woman with the mind of a girl and he definitely would not have sent her to pick the children up from Briny Beach.

Quigley, seeing the Baudelaire's confusion over the sleeping arrangements, quickly intervened, which here means explained the whole strange and confusing situation to his companions. "What Kit means," he started, staring at their guardian who had no idea why the children didn't under stand at all "Is that you must simply look up."

And with that the Baudelaire's followed the Quagmire's finger to the point where they could see the small opening in the wash white ceiling.

"Um Ms. Snicket how will a hole in the ceiling going to provide for us a place to sleep?" Violet questioned her as she stared at the opening in the wash white ceiling.

"Oh yes well up threw that hole are four beds one fore each of you." Kit explained.

"Oh I see. Well the other problem would be is how we get threw the hole. I don't know about you but my siblings and I haven't had much experience in the subject of flying threw holes."

"Oh right…Quigley dear pull the rope and bring me down the latter please." Kit said nodding her head towards a string that had been dangling slightly out of the hole. And with this Quigley did so and down fell a large rope latter.

"Now climb on up into the hole and prepare yourselves for bed!" she ordered as Klaus slowly climbed the rope followed by Violet, Sunny, and finally Quigley.

Now normally if you were rich your house would be extravagant and clean and if you were a bit less fortunate your house may be a bit smaller than average and less extravagant but in Ms. Kit Snicket's house those rules did not apply.

As you entered the large room you would have seen four large four poster beds each equipped with a side table with a freshly poured glass of water sitting neatly on top, and also a dresser with things on top of them that fit the children's personalities, like a glove. The walls were a lovely manila color with little white sailboats bordering it. Each or the sheets and comforter on the beds were different colors. Yellow, Purple, Green and Red.

Violet took the bed with the Purple, Klaus the Red and Quigley the Green. Each bed was soft and fluffy and a perfect fit for each of the children. On the beds were freshly cleaned pajamas for each of them. On the other side of the room was a door which led to the bath room which each of the children in turn strolled into and changed in their pajamas with out a word and soon they had all nodded off to sleep un aware of the danger they we yet to face.

A/N- Sorry that took soooooo long I had such serious writers block. Well I hope you liked it. And it was brought to my attention I had like grammar and spelling problems

In my last chapter and I apologize and would you be so kind as too review thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

The sun shone threw the windows of the small cabin hidden by the woods as the Baudelaire's and a Quagmire began to stir in their soft beds. It was a cold winter morning but the outside temperature was the least of the children's worries at the moment. They were coming closer and closer to danger than they had ever been before and that my dears is very very bad. Threw the night they had been some what safe as they held on tight to their slumber. It was the first time in quite a while that the children felt fully relaxed. It had been just a couple of days since they had last seen Olaf but safe and warm in their beds it felt to them if it had been an eternity.

Violet was the first to fully wake up and leave her bed as she quietly jumped into the shower, dressed, and ascended the latter that connected their bed room and the rest of the house. Down stairs Kit had been cooking breakfast for them and was nearly finished by the time Violet had come down.

"Good morning my dear!" Kit said as she set a plate of pancakes and eggs in front of the girl." Eat up you have got a long day ahead of you." She finished as she sat down and began eating her own breakfast.

"Long day ahead of us? What do you plan on having us do if you don't mind my asking?" Violet questioned as she watched the tired shape of Quigley Quagmire came down the latter.

"Well we have to get to Hotel you know what and you and Quigley will have to help set up for the meeting…hey look there he is now how did you sleep last night darling?" Kit said realizing Quigley had just entered the room.

"Good thanks Kit. What do Violet and I have to do to help set up for the meeting?" Quigley asked as he tucked into his breakfast.

" Well I don't want to say much because of the young ones up stairs but there are a few little tasks that probably only you will be able to complete so eat up you are going to need your strength. And when you are finished please wake the other two up. I am off to the market to get supplies for the meeting I should be home soon. Bye now!" Kit answered as she put on her jacket and walked out the door leaving the two older children to finish their breakfast alone.

"Quigley how long have you been here?" Violet asked him.

"Since we got separated on the stream. I washed up on shore and I found Kit a she took me in." he answered her question.

"Oh. Wait you found her?"

"Yea. She had been asleep on the beach when I tripped over her. She took one look at me and immediately knew who I was. Once she introduced her self I was rather relieved that it was her. I had herd quite a bit about her from Jacques but I had never actually seen her. It was pretty lucky actually." Quigley explained, "The best was knowing that you guys were alright I was going crazy trying to think of a away to get you back to me when Kit had the brilliant idea to send you a telegram in code. I told her how intelligent you were and that you would easily understand it was in code and figure it out."

Violet blushed at the comment. "How did you know where we were though?"

" Kit knew", he explained "She knows a lot of stuff about us that we don't even know and its scary because she doesn't even know when she last took a bath…Its kind of scary actually. She knows too much I'm beginning to think."

For about another half an hour the two friends caught up with each other and contently ate their breakfast when they realized it was getting late and they still had not woken up the younger of the Baudelaire's.

"Oh my it's nearly eleven o'clock! Maybe we should wake them up" Violet said realizing they had been talking for nearly a half-an-hour and began climbing the latter. Once up there she woke her siblings told them to be dressed and retreated back down to the first level of the house. By the time every one was dressed and done eating Kit was back from the market.

She raced through the door and shut it and locked it as fast as she could. The children noticed immediately that something was wrong and they questioned her.

"Umm…Kit why is it you were just running threw the door so fast you probably have horrible whiplash?" Quigley asked.

"I will answer all of your questions when I have the time right now I don't have that time so could you guys please go up stares and pack everything you need quickly and meet me down here ASAP!" she whispered in a worried tone, " And try to make as little noise as possible. Now go!"

The children did what they were told not speaking to each other as they quietly packed every thing they could fit into the suitcases Kit had provided for them, which was just enough for them. They hurried their way down stairs or in their cases latter. Kit was standing next to a suitcase just like the children's, "Now I want you to go threw that door and wait for me back there. Once threw Quigley, direct the Baudelaire's what to do please and thank you now go."

So all the children ran threw the back door where Kit had pointed and were met with a rather large surprise. A hallway. At the end of the hallway was an elevator shaft that seemed to be in good condition. They all ran for it lugging their bags behind. It didn't take long for them to reach it. Quigley hit a button and the elevator door opened to not an elevator but a small mobile home.

"Okay now as fast as you can find a place to hide it shouldn't be that hard considering all this junk is in here". Quigley said.

And so the children did. Violet and Quigley hid under the bed, Klaus put Sunny in the kitchen cabinet and situated himself in the shower. And they waited, under the bed Violet was being to become curious.

"Quigley?" she asked.

"Yeah Violet.'' He answered not looking at her but out from under the bed as if to see feet walking past.

"Umm…not that I mind being stuck underneath a bed with you and all but why are we hiding…in a mobile home no less?" she asked staring at him with a great look of curiosity on her face.

But just as he went to answer her he was interrupted by a rather loud voice. "Coming threw!" it was Kit she had returned from whatever she was doing in her house. She entered the front of the mobile home and stepped on the gas so hard she might have put her foot threw the floor is she had been pressing any harder. Everyone was thrown forward and out of there hiding spots.

"FLAMORMAJACKISHCNOBON!" Sunny cried as she was thrown from the cabinet and across the shiny floor and right in to the arms of Quigley.

"Uh what my sister means is 'WATCH OUT, HERE I COME and wow sliding across this floor is fun it should be a sport!' oh and", she lowered her voice so Kit could not hear, "Kit must be a mad woman, I am an intelligent child not a wad of gum you throw at your science teacher in elementary school, therefore I do not deserve to be thrown from kitchen cabinets!' ". But what Sunny did not know was there were worse things that would happen to her in the near future.

-A/N alrite I promise they will be longer sooon but for now jut read n review…and thanx to those who do


	5. Chapter 5

Removing yourself from a car after you have been in that automobile over a long period of time is most of the time rather enjoying because you know you have reached the point of where it is you were going safely and now will be able to enjoy whatever it is you arrive at this place for. But for the Baudelaire's and Quigley nothing was enjoyable lately. I am sorry to say nothing would be for a long while. When the orphans looked into the future and thought of what was to come all they saw was uncertainty and more possible woe. And this feeling was permanently engraved in their mind bodies and hearts most of all.

Kit stopped the trailer short and ordered everyone to exit.

"We have arrived at our destination now when we enter the building I would like for all of you to enter quietly and don't look anybody in the eye directly. Now remember don't say a word. Do you understand me?" Kit asked in a serious tone of voice.

The orphans shook their tired and confused heads up and down and stepped out of the vehicle in silence.

If you were with the poor orphans at the time of their arrival at Hotel Denouement you would have seen a tale nearly thirteen story building that was made entirely of brick. Every large glass window was covered from the inside with a silky, shiny, curtains a little manila color. The enormous front doors were a dark oak color and had to brass handles in the middle of them.

Approaching the doors seemed, to Baudelaire's, one of the worst things that they could ever do and they were sure Quigley had the same feeling. They were each over come with a feeling of foreboding they couldn't shake. With each step they took towards the large oak doors the more they felt that something was wrong or something was going to be very wrong, and as they usually were, they were horribly right.

Kit pulled open the large doors and entered soon followed by Quigley and Sunny who had been sitting in Quigley's arm since she had fallen from the cabinet. Klaus was about to enter when he turned around to see Violet who wasn't moving much and seemed as if she didn't want to.

"Violet come on you can't stay out here." Klaus said attempting to get her to follow.

"No, Klaus, something isn't right!" she yelled keeping her eyes on the building.

"Violet nothing is right so basically we don't have a single thing to loose so come on!" he yelled after her.

She shut her mouth and followed her brother through the oak doors feeling as though she had just walked straight into a trap. But little did she know she wasn't alone in feeling this.

At the exact date and time of the arrival of the Baudelaire's to this particular hotel the place was very elegant. When the three Baudelaire's, the one Quagmire and Kit entered the hotel it was not exactly a horrible sight. The entrance hall of Hotel Denouement was a large room with an emerald green marble floor and in the dead center of the room was a check in/ check out counter. The walls were tan with a diamond pattern covering them. On opposite sides of the large room two marble staircases were positioned near the walls. Paintings were hung all over the room. Each one of them had a different person in them and a label underneath with their name.

"Now remember don't say anything to anyone." Kit said keeping her serious face on.

This was confusing because there was no one around to talk to except the woman at the desk and she seemed content with painting her nails and pooping her gum. Kit approached the woman.

"Hello Valentinia, the Baudelaire's, myself and Quigley Quagmire have arrived."

The woman looked up from her nails and stopped chewing her gum.

"Hello there children, I am Valentinia I run this place, you may call me Val! I am very excited to meet you I have heard of so much about each and every one of you!" It was plain to see that Val was just as ditzy, if not more so, as Kit. But Val had this very Valley Girl sense to her.

"Say hello children Val is one of the few people in this place that you can look in the eye and trust. I assure you Val is a very nice woman. Val would you please show these children to their rooms while I go let the rest of us know we are here."

"Of course I will, come with me children up the staircase to your right and I'll give you a grand tour of my lovely hotel."

The four children watched Kit walk up the steps to the left and disappear down the hallway. They followed Val up the staircase to the left.

"Um Val we don't mean to be rude but we are rather confused about all of this." Violet told Val looking for some answers to the questions buzzing in her head.

"Oh that's okay I'm confused all the time you'll get used to it." She answered with a dazed look in her bright Laser Blue eyes.

"Um Val, I think what Violet means is we aren't exactly sure what we are doing here, how long we'll be here, and if we're even safe here." Quigley said looking surprisingly on the verge of tears.

"Oh well I can't answer your questions now because there are too many people behind these doors that could hear." Val said pointing to all of the doors they were passing, "But I can show you the Library and the Kitchen."

At the end of the hall did two large doors resemble the doors in the front of building. But walking through them was not as dreadful as walking through the front doors.

On the other side off these doors were at least a billion books piled up on thousands of shelves. At the end of each section of shelves were leather couches the color Mahogany. The couches, if needed, could seat about six people comfortably.

Klaus' eyes lit up like a small child's on Christmas.

"It's brilliant!" he said examining the first shelf of books to the right.

"Yes it is hunny but there are a few rules to the library," Val said chewing her gum absentmindedly, "Follow me kids."

She lead them threw about ten shelves of books about twenty feet high and stopped after what seemed like an eternity of walking. They stopped right in front of an opening in circle of about fifty bookshelves they were so close together that no one could see threw even the biggest cracks.

"Now listen to me," Val said with the first serious face they had ever seen her make, "You are never, I repeat, never to go in _there_."

She pointed threw the small opening and into the middle of the bookshelves.

The Baudelaire's and the one Quagmire nodded their heads secretly promising to never tread into the opening. But this clutter of bookshelves opened even more questions into the orphan's heads.

"Now", Val said putting back her happy valley girl face, " Let's go to the kitchens shall we!"

Val walked threw the big oak doors to the library and down the hall. She soon stopped at another pair of large oak doors. Then Violet noticed something.

_"Every last one of these pairs of doors looks exactly the same!" _she thought.

And I am sorry to say she was terribly right. Not a single one of the large oak doors looked different from the one next to it and that could become quite a problem for our young orphans.

"Okay these are the kitchens and-" but Val stopped mid sentence when a small girl poked her head out of the large doors.

The doors dwarfed the girl by at least six feet. She looked about the tender age of eight. She had soft blonde curls and rather round head. Come to think of it she looked like a mini version on Val. But she was dressed in a pink dress that stopped at her knees.

On her foot she wore pink shoe boots and a darker shade of pink socks. Even the ribbons that held her braids together were pink. Actually Val was wearing all pink too. So was Kit but she wore a very dull Violet-ish color. The girl looked startled. She whispered something into Val's ear and receded back threw the doors with a small bow.

"Um it looks like I'll have to show you the kitchens later!" Val said nervously. "But right now I'll show you to your rooms. You room numbers are 123,124,125, and 126. They are just down the hall. Bye for now Baudelaire's and Quagmire."

And with that she scurried down the hall in the opposite direction.


End file.
